


Always A Reason

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison makes another attempt, Annie rescues her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always A Reason

“Alison…”

“Leave it.”

Annie pushes Teresa back toward Nick and moves into the house, opening windows on the way as she moves to let the dog out the door, hauling Alison into her arms to carry her out, settling her down once the dog has stopped barking, checking her breathing before going back to open more windows and turn off the gas. 

Boris has slumped at Alison’s side and Annie sighs as she makes her way to Alison’s side, kneeling to check her pulse, slightly relieved when Alison starts choking then breathes normally again, her pulse-rate steadier. 

“Alison?”

“Annie?”

Annie had smiled slightly, tucking hair out of Alison’s eyes gently. 

“Hello.”

“Why didn’t you leave me?”

“Are you that daft?” 

Annie’s voice is rough, huskier than usual as she adds. 

“Teresa adores you… people here love you….I love you…”

Silence falls, in which Annie’s eyes close slightly, her breath leaving her as a sigh. 

“Well, now you know.”

Alison smiles slightly, hesitantly. 

“I didn’t… I didn’t think….”

“No, clearly not.”

Annie murmurs, stroking her cheek again. 

“Don’t ever do that to me again.”


End file.
